Choices
by Lord Nitro
Summary: Tensions rise and fall as Malachite persuades a new, yet ancient, powerful ally to join her cause. Jasper and Lapis fight as Chrysocolla blissfully remains unaware, yet happy. Rated T just to be safe.


By: Lord Nitro

Series: Gemstone Deities!Verse. Sequel to Outsider.

Summary: Tensions rise and fall as Malachite persuades a new, yet ancient, powerful ally to join her cause. Jasper and Lapis fight as Chrysocolla blissfully remains unaware, yet happy.

Pairings: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli, hinted Sugilite/Azurite

Warnings: Hematite needs a hug, Rose Quartz is stupid, Mama!Lapis, Creepy!Malachite, Hematite doesn't get a hug, Chrysocolla is 'derable

"Jasper, I'm concerned about Malachite." Lapis said, worried. Yes, she, Goddess of the Seas, was worried.

"Why?" Jasper replied gruffly, his mane of hair splaying everywhere.

"She hasn't left at all. Azurite has been more vocal with his friends and is interacting more. He even had a playdate with Sugilite and stood up for her a few weeks ago."

"She cursed our Chrysocolla, and promised to make her die."

"Because _we_ called her a mistake. Because _you_ insisted on her not being there. We _hurt_ her. We've shunned her. It's not her fault that she has her titles and domains."

"She didn't have to curse Chrysocolla, Lapis!"

Speaking of Chrysocolla, she gurgled. Her hair were pale, lime green curls. Which, like Sugilite's and Jasper's, were wild and unkempt, yet it retained the shortness of a healthy baby. She had thin to medium limbs, work of Lapis and Peridot, of course. She also had stripes on her arms, like Jasper. Her skin was turquoise, with the stripes being blue-green. She giggled, her four eyes watching the duo with rapt attention. "Mama!" She gurgled, walking slowly towards the bed.

"Hi my little Cola!" Lapis grinned, picking up her daughter and tickling her nose.

"Jasper, she is our daughter, enough's enough."

"But!"

"No! We hurt Malachite, and I can understand that! I don't excuse her actions but I also understand them!" Lapis replied, as Chrysocolla just looked confused. "Malachit?" She asked.

"Your sister, _Malachite._ "

"She is no sister of Chrysocolla's!" Jasper roared, as Chrysocolla sniffled.

"Yes she is! And look what you've done! Get. Out." Lapis grunted, pushing Jasper.

"What? You're throwing me out?!"

"YES. I've made up my mind. Get out."

"Come on, Lappy, we have other Choices."

"No. Get. Out. Now."

"Dada leave!" Chrysocolla rebutted.

Jasper snarled, before reluctantly complying. It wouldn't do for his heir to be upset with him.

* * *

Hematite was a powerful woman. With her curvaceous figure, her ivory skin contrasted her rich, blackened hair which flew down in locks. Her shawl was woven in with skulls, the hood obscuring most of her hair. Her fiery eyes were like embers, burning deep. Her lips gleamed like the blackest of metals, curled into a smile. Her elegance was true, her radiant power easily seen.

Yet, there was a Titaness requesting her aid? This amused her greatly.

"Hematite." Malachite, begrudgingly, bowed lowly to the Goddess of the Underworld. "Sapphire has declared a new prophecy. War shall come. Pestilence will hit the mortals. Famine will sweep the realms as Death claims it's foes. Lust and Greed shall taint even the purest of hearts, Gluttony will produce Famine, ironic yes? It has been said this war shall be caused by Pride and Wrath. Sloth shall consume even the most devout. And Envy? Envy will win in this war."

Hematite waved her hand. "Yes, yes, spare me the pathetic details. I am well aware that the Eleven Spirits of Sin shall return. Why should I aid you, over my beloved sister, Lapis Lazuli?"

Malachite smirked. "Lapis and her consort, Jasper, have begun this war with their pride, you see. I am recruiting allies for my side in the war. Many powerful deities have already joined, including some within your council, as well as Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli's councils."

"Oh? Do tell." Hematite chuckled.

"Fluorite shall aid my side, as shall Sapphire and Gaspetite, loyal members of Rose's court. Obsidian and Schoral have also joined me, as well as Thulite, Kunzite."

"Mmh, what shall be the point of such a war?"

"To bring about a new age. The lesser Deities have no respect, only the Olympians and a select few. I was once an Olympian, yet I was exiled. Just like you were, Hematite."

Hematite growled. Rose Quartz exiled her due to collecting souls, as per her duty.

"Disrespectful. Yes, I will aid you, Malachite. But know this. The reign of Rose Quartz is coming to an end, just as the reign of Lapis Lazuli had ended long ago. Now, it is the time for the Reign of Hematite."

Malachite yawned, before shrugging. "Yes, yes, very well." The Titaness of Destruction had no intent to keep such a promise.

"Goodbye, Malachite. I will summon you when I have need of you." Hematite waved, dismissively.

Malachite growled, yet restrained herself. With a humble bow, she nodded. "Yes, Lady Hematite." And disappeared in a burst of energy.

Change was coming, and Hematite groaned. She was going to have to make a lot of Choices.


End file.
